Doble problema
by the last star
Summary: Blaine x Kurt; Darren x Kurt. Darren Criss y Blaine Anderson, ambos en un mismo colegio, peleando por el liderazgo de los Warbler y por el chico de piel de porcelana. Spoiler 2x14.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mio hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a:** Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 14x2 justo despues de la fiesta en casa de Rachel, otra cosa, no sé el nombre de los padres de Blaine, por ese motivo me he visto obligada a ponerles yo un nombre, si ustedes conocen los nombres del matrimonio Anderson, por favor díganmelos para corregirlos. Gracias.

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...DoBLe PRoBLeMa...**

**...Introduccion...**

Eran ya las doce del día cuando el timbre sonó. Me encontraba en mi habitación, bajo las sabanas, cubierto hasta la cabeza, supe por el grito de emoción de mi madre que eran visitas de alguien que ella aprecia mucho pero, aun así, la resaca a causa de la borrachera en casa de Rachel esta aún presente.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer como piedra sobre mi cama fue despertar en la cama de Kurt cuando su padre me observaba con cara de circunstancia y luego a Kurt trayéndome hasta mi casa y a mi madre frunciendo el ceño mientras con ayuda de mi amigo me llevaban a mi cama.

Bufé al escuchar unos pasos apresurados subir las escaleras, el simple cantar de las aves me taladra la cabeza. Coloco la almohada sobre mi cabeza e intento conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Pero, cuando logro cerrar mis ojos la puerta se abre de un sonoro golpe y un peso muerto cae sobre mi espalda.

"Blaine, ¿Cuánto sin verte?" Grita el abrazándome y sonriendo de oreja a oreja como sólo él sabe y el dolor de mi cabeza se incrementa con su grito.

"No grites en mi oído" él se levanta de mi cama y yo me siento en esta, veo a mi madre entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mírense, parecen hermanos y lo digo literalmente, ¡Son iguales!" Dijo mi madre con sus manos juntas y sus ojos avellana brillando de felicidad y es cierto lo que ella dice, no es algo que pueda negar.

"Primito, mucho sin vernos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Si, mucho tiempo, Darren" le respondí con desgano.

Él es mi primo, el hijo de la hermana de mi madre, su nombre, Darren Criss. Es un chico muy y recalcó, muy parecido a mí o en este caso, yo me parezco a el, Darren es unos meses mayor a mi. Su cabellos es rizado y alborotado, sus ojos del mismo color que los míos, a decir verdad, la descripción sobra, es como pararme frente a un espejo y ahí esta mi primo, la única diferencia es que su cabello es mas largo que el mío y que en estos momentos tengo una cara y un humor de los mil demonios.

"Tía Lily, ¿Dónde esta el tío James?" Preguntó Darren.

"Trabajando querido" respondió mi madre sujetando su largo y lacio cabello negro en una coleta "Y hablando de trabajo, yo también me tengo que ir" se acercó a Darren y le dió un beso en la mejilla "cuídame a Blaine que anda con resaca" se acercó a mi y me beso igualmente "tú y yo hablaremos más tarde" se marchó.

"¿De fiesta primis?" Se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Qué crees?" Me acosté nuevamente en la cama.

"¿Te levantaste a algún chico atractivo?" Preguntó Darren con picardía.

"No, solo bese a Rachel" respondí.

"¿Rachel?" Su tono sorprendido me dio a entender que no esperaba esa respuesta "¿Una chica?"

No contesté.

"¿Y? ¿Qué tal?"

"Me gustó" fue mi respuesta.

"Duerme primito, me explicas todo después" y eso hice, cerré mis ojos y me deje vencer a los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

Si bien es cierto soy una persona alegre y extrovertida pero eso no significa que no pueda ser serio con el tema que estoy tratando con Darren.

"Deja de burlarte, te hablo muy enserio" él dejó de reír y me miró a los ojos.

"Lo siento, es que esto es un poco bizarro, tú, Blaine Anderson, el chico que se enorgullece de ser gay ¿Dudando se su sexualidad?" cerró sus ojos y se cruzó se brazos "¿Qué sentiste con exactitud?"

"No lo sé, se sintió bien, Rachel besa bien" respondí.

"Estabas ebrio, ¿Verdad?" Asentí con la cabeza "Es normal que todo se sienta bien si estas ebrio, es mejor probar estando sobrio"

Yo no sé que pensar en realidad.

Justo en ese momento mi móvil suena, lo cojo y miro en la pantalla que dice 'KURT'

"¿Quién es?" Pregunta mi primo con picardia al ver el nombre.

"Un amigo" respondí "Después los presentaré" contesté y puse en altavoz la llamada.

_"Blaine, ¿Estás bien?"_ La voz preocupada de Kurt se hizo presente.

"Define bien" contesté con voz cansina mientras sonreía "Si, estoy bien, aunque no tuve bonito despertar, mi primo llegó de visita y se me lanzó encima"

_"Ya veo, espero que todo este bien, ¿Sabes? Rachel ha estado todo el día preguntando por ti"_ escuche una pequeña risita a través de la bocina.

"Oh, ya veo" fue lo único que alcance a decir.

_"Bueno, te dejo, la reunión Warblers va a empezar, nos vemos mañana?" _Preguntó, yo solo conteste un sí y la llamada se cortó.

"Tiene una voz increíble" dijo Darren observando el móvil.

"Él es increíble" agregué y una sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó.

"Sí, como amigo, lo quiero bastante"

"Bueno primito, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer" se levantó y salió de mi cuarto.

Suspiré. Tengo que asearme, apesto a alcohol.

**.**

Era ya las siete de la mañana cuando me encaminé en mi auto hacia Dalton llegué al rededor de las ocho y pude ver a Kurt me acerqué a saludarlo.

"Buenos días Kurt" me paré a su lado con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal tu día de resaca?" Preguntó él.

"Horrible y mucho más si tienes a un primo escandaloso como el que me vino a visitar ayer" empezamos a caminar con dirección al interior del colegio

"No puede ser para tanto, ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"La misma que nosotros" contesté, al pasar por el gran portón del establecimiento pude ver a mi madre saliendo de entre uno de los pasillos, ignoro ese hecho por completo y sigo mi camino, hablando con Kurt.

Por suerte la primera hora nos toca juntos Historia Universal, es una de las pocas materias que compartimos, esa y Física. Llegamos a sentarnos en nuestros puestos de costumbre, yo a lado de la ventana y Kurt a mi lado.

El maestro ingreso y empezó a hablar.

"Antes de iniciar la clase de hoy tengo un anuncio que dar, por lo que queda del semestre tendremos a un nuevo compañero, espero le ayuden a nivelarse pronto y se hagan amigos" hizo un ademan con la cabeza indicando al chico que pase.

"No puede ser" susurré al verlo entrar.

"Su nombre es Darren Criss" lo presentó el profesor.

"Será un gusto ser su compañero el resto del semestre" dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que el murmullo empezó, todos comentando cuan parecidos éramos, voltee a ver a Kurt quien observaba a Darren anonadado.

Darren caminó entre los asientos y se sentó en el puesto vacio a lado de Kurt.

"Hola, soy Darren, ¿Y tú eres?" Extendió su mano hacia Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel" dijo aún en ese tono sorprendido y tomando su mano a modo de saludo, siendo Kurt esperaba un comentario sarcástico sobre su presentación comentando que ya sabía su nombre puesto que el maestro lo había presentado hacia sólo unos minutos, pero este nunca llegó.

"Silencio" sentenció el maestro para acallar todos los murmullos "Iniciaremos la clase de hoy con la dominación austriaca" la clase inició y Darren tan sólo me paso un papel a través de Kurt, lo desdoble y lo único que decía era:

_"Tienes razón, no sólo su voz es increíble, él es increíble..."_

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

**N/a:** Este es un pequeña introducción de lo que será esta nueva idea que me ha estado rondando un mes entero por la cabeza, espero les agrade... xD

Espero les haya agradado, las que tengan Twitter y deseen seguirme o que las siga mi Twitter es _(arroba)_Chiyo_san_96

_**PD**__:_**un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mio hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a: **Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 14x2 justo despues de la fiesta en casa de Rachel.

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...DoBLe PRoBLeMa...**

**...CaPíTuLo 1...**

La clase ya había acabado pero ningún estudiante se retirò a su siguiente materia, todos nos rodeaban a Darren y a mí, todos preguntaban si no éramos gemelos o algo por el estilo y siempre nuestra respuesta fue no.

"Usualmente algo como esto es técnicamente imposible, es cierto que entre primos hay cierto parecido pero no una completa igualdad" dijo Kurt estudiándonos.

"Kurt, ¿Puedo llamarte Kurt verdad?" Kurt asintió "Somos una rareza de la genética, supongo" Darren sonrió y Kurt lo miró extrañado.

Bufé, es cierto que esto es raro pero tampoco para ser el centro de atención y eso que a mí no me molesta serlo pero si por esto.

"Bueno, hubiera avisado de haber sabido que te transferirías aquí" le dije a Darren.

"Era una sorpresa, quería ver tu expresión" rió por lo bajo.

"¿Y te unirás a los Warblers, Darren?" Le preguntó Kurt "Por lo que veo tu voz es idéntica a la de Blaine, no dudaría que cantaras igual"

"Si, adicionaré" se levantó "Mi siguiente clase es... Biología"

"Igual que yo" le dijo Kurt "Yo te llevo" Kurt tomó sus libros y bolso y empezó a caminar sin esperar a Darren "Nos vemos Blaine" se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y Darren tomó sus cosas, me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo tras Kurt.

"Wow, son realmente iguales" susurró un chico.

"No me extrañaría que Darren se haga muy buen amigo de Kurt" escuché a otro chico.

"Blaine, ¿Tu primo también es gay?" Preguntó un chico cuyo nombre no sé.

"No, es hétero" respondí, tomé mis cosas y salí a la clase de Informática.

Todo el día estuve distraído pensando en mi conversación del día anterior con Darren sobre el tema de Rachel. En ocasiones pensaba en lo bien que Kurt se está llevando con mi primo para luego volver al tema de Rachel.

Cada tanto suspiraba con cansancio entre cada pensamiento hasta que, finalmente la hora del receso llegó, tomé mi almuerzo en la cafetería y me dirigí a la mesa de siempre pero esta vez encontré a alguien en mi asiento. Darren reía junto a... ¿Kurt? Kurt estaba riendo de algo que Darren comentaba.

"Hola chicos" saludé con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

"Oh Blaine, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias un primo como Darren?" Preguntó Jeff sentado frente a Kurt.

"Siento ocupar tu puesto primis pero estaba conversando con Kurt" Darren me sonrió.

"Blaine, tu primo me contaba de Starkid, suena tan divertido"

"Y lo es Kurt" agregó Darren.

"Amo los musicales y había oído de 'A very Potter musical' y también su secuela pero he tenido tan poco tiempo para terminar de verlo" los ojos azules verdosos de Kurt brillaban.

"Vamos Blaine, siéntate" me ofreció Nick un asiento a lado de Jeff frente a Darren y al otro lado Wes.

Accedí a sentarme, tan solo espero que este no se quede como mi asiento el tiempo en que Darren este aquí. Bufé.

"Lalalalala" Kurt se tapaba los oídos mientras Darren reía y Kurt fruncía el ceño "No me cuentes como termina ese musical"

"Kurt, ¿Saldremos hoy por un café a Lima Bean?" Pregunté.

"Claro Blaine, a por cierto, Rachel me pidió tu numero y se lo he dado, ya me molestaba demasiado" Kurt frunció sus labios y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas mientras me observaba "No te molesta, ¿Verdad Blaine?"

"En lo absoluto" contesté. Sí, me incomoda un poco pero, sé por la mirada de Kurt que me está probando.

"¿Café?" Preguntó Darren "¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"

"Claro, a mi no me molesta Darren" contestó Kurt "Y supongo que a Blaine tampoco, ¿Verdad?" Me siguio observabando de las misma manera.

"No, no me molesta" contesté entre dientes, cuando vamos por café es un momento Blaine-Kurt, mío y de Kurt, de nosotros, no lo mal entiendan, es un momento entre nosotros como amigos, donde nos podemos quejar y conversar, decirnos lo que nos incomoda y lo que nos gusta, un momento de mutua confianza para hablar con la verdad.

"Me alegra" la mirada de Kurt cambió por una más opaca y Darren lo notó.

"Kurt, si te molesta que vaya no voy" Darren pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt atrayéndolo hacia sí.

"No, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto" contestó Kurt y pude notar como el cuerpo de Kurt se relajaba ante el abrazo de Darren y aparecía un ligero sonrojo.

Sin darme cuenta mi puño cayó en la mesa, provocando un fuerte ruido y que la mirada de los Warblers y más de un alumno de otra mesa, volteara a verme. Sin esperar más, me levante de la mesa y me fui.

Sinceramente, no se por que reaccione así, Kurt es mi mejor amigo y Darren es mi primo, no sé porque me molesta que estén juntos o que se hagan amigos, Darren es hétero y Kurt no tiene posibilidades con él, tal vez lo que me molesta es el sentirme reemplazado.

Mi siguiente materia era Física, una materia que compartía con Kurt, pero a diferencia de las demás clases de Física, Kurt no buscaba la manera de distraerse de la aburrida clase mandándome mensajes al móvil o por papelitos, era extraño pero, en ningún momento Kurt volteo a verme y su atención estuvo siempre en la explicación de la maestra.

**.**

Las clases habían finalizado y los tres nos dirigimos a Lima Bean a por un café.

"Díganme, ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?" Preguntó Darren tratando de mejorar el mal ambiente que nos cargábamos.

"Fue divertida" dijo Kurt con voz alegre "Blaine estaba tan borracho..." Los tres pagamos nuestros cafés.

"No bebí tanto" dije sonriendo.

"¿Estas bromeando?" Preguntó Kurt con una sarcástica risa "Te pasaste toda la noche lamiendo la cara de Rachel Berry"

"Eso es lo que llamo caer bajo" comentó Darren riendo un poco.

"Te apoyo en eso" dijo Kurt tomando el café que le ofrecía la camarera y Darren cogía el suyo. En ese momento sentí mi móvil sonar y lo conteste.

_"Hola Blaine, soy Rachel"_

"Hi, Rachel" contesté tomando mi café "Justamente hablábamos de ti"

_"Eres como un pastelito con tu blazer y tus pantalones"_ dijo ella al otro lado de la línea _"Así que... Tengo una pregunta para ti... Quisiera saber..."_

"Oh Dios, está borracha..." Rió Kurt por lo bajo mientras yo le pedía silencio.

_"Quisiera saber si quisieras salir conmigo"_

"Oh sí, claro" contesté un tanto inseguro mientras los tres nos sentábamos en una mesa.

_"Bueno, hasta entonces"_

"Nos vemos" cerré la llamada y sentí la mirada de Darren y de Kurt sobre mí, el del último más pesada que la otra.

"Rachel me invitó a salir" dije entre risas.

"Fantástico" Kurt rió pero Darren prefirió quedar callado "Ella está enamorada de ti" rió un poco y bebió su café mientras yo me levantaba por azúcar.

"Espera un momento, ¿Le dijiste que sí?" Preguntó Darren y Kurt me observó.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que si?" Preguntó Kurt esta vez.

"Porque no le podía decir que no"

"¿Estás jugando?" Preguntó Kurt con expresión incrédula.

"Cuando nos besamos se sintió bien"

"Primo, no es porque sea metido ni nada, pero ya hablamos de esto, tú estabas borracho" comentó Darren dejando su café de lado.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca" dijo Kurt "Darren tiene razón, Blaine, tú eres gay" dijo en un susurro.

"Y eso creía" dije un poco inseguro "Chicos, este es un tiempo para probar y descubrir, yo nunca he tenido novio, como voy a saber si me gusta tener a una chica" vi la mirada desaprobatoria de Kurt y la mirada inexpresiva de Darren "Tal vez... Tal vez sea bi"

"No Blaine, el termino bisexual es para aquellos adolescentes gay que quieren sentirse no tan anormales" dijo Kurt en tono indignado.

"Kurt, ¿Estas enojado?" Pregunté confundido.

"No lo sé, Blaine, yo me fijo en ti, en tu orgullo por lo que eres, por como eres, bien podrías haberte quedado en el closet pero no lo hiciste..."

"Kurt, espera" lo interrumpí "Siento si hiero tus sentimientos o lo orgulloso que estas de mi, pero esto resulta más confuso para mí que para ti"

"Yo entiendo que estés confundido primo pero no por eso vas a probar y a jugar con los sentimientos de una amiga" Darren fue quien me interrumpió esta vez "No puedes hacer esto"

"Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, no de ustedes, ustedes están cien por ciento seguros de lo que son, fantástico, pero yo no"

"Si Blaine, soy tan afortunado de ser tan seguro de lo que soy y aceptarme, además de que por estar orgulloso de mi haya sido acosado por un matón hasta el punto de ser amenazado de muerte" dijo con ese tono sarcástico y venenoso tan característico de él mientras fruncía su ceño.

"¿Es cierto eso Kurt?" Preguntó Darren.

"Después te lo contare Darren"

"¿Por qué crees que ese matón hizo eso?" Pregunté yo esta vez.

"Porque no le gustaba lo que yo soy"

"Exacto, eso estás haciendo conmigo" el rostro de confundida indignación de Kurt se hizo presente "Te estás portando igual"

"¿Me estas comparando con Karafsky?" Se levantó del asiento golpeando la palma de sus manos con la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante "Te pasas Anderson" bufó molesto y me miró a los ojos "Compararme con un Neanderthal como lo es él, por Dios Blaine, porque no entiendes que lo que quiero es que no lastimes a Rachel, ella no ha tenido relaciones muy estables que digamos y cuando un chico la deja ella queda destrozada al punto de querer regalarle el infierno a quien la deja" hizo una pausa para bufar enojado "Tampoco quiero que TÚ, grandísimo idiota, salga mal parado de esto y todo por una borrachera"

"De todas las personas que me rodean, nunca espere esto de ti Kurt, pensé que me apoyarías"

"Blaine, Kurt, no discutan, están diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentirán" Darren intentaba sonreír y calmarnos pero no estaba funcionando.

"Darren, es tu primo, dile que lo que hace esta mal" dijo Kurt sentándose nuevamente.

"Ya lo hice y no me escucha" dijo el bebiendo su café.

"Basta, me cansé de escuchar estas tonterías, ustedes no pueden decidir que está bien para mí y que no, soy yo quien decido y si me equivoco será por que así debía pasar y aprenderé de mis errores pero por ahora déjenme tomar mis decisiones" me levanté y tome mi café "Hasta pronto... Diría 'Adiós' pero no los quiero enojar" dije sarcástico mientras me retiraba.

Pude ver antes de marcharme como Darren le sonreía a Kurt, intentando confortarlo y como Kurt intentaba no llorar para luego Darren acercase a abrazarlo.

Un malestar se apodero de mí al ver esa escena, mi estomago se revolvió. Realmente me porté mal, no debí pelear por algo como esto, lo único que Kurt quería era que yo no saliera lastimado, además de que debería entenderlo, yo le gustaba y es posible que le siga gustando y no es para nada agradable que la persona que te guste este saliendo con alguien más.

Suspiré, tengo que disculparme...

**CoNTiNuaRa...xD**

**N/a:** wa, ¿Qué tal? ¿Gustó o no gusto? Darren esta usurpando el lugar de Blaine y Blaine se está poniendo rojo de celos por ya no ser el centro de atención! ;D

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews! xD

_**PD**__:_**un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a: **Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 14x2 justo después de la fiesta en casa de Rachel.

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...DoBLe PRoBLeMa...**

**...CaPíTuLo 2...**

Kurt y Darren pasaban siempre uno al lado del otro. No estoy diciendo que eso me molesta, en lo absoluto, para nada me molesta que estén como chicle pegado en el cabello, entiéndase como inseparables. Al contrario de estar enojado, me alegra tanto que ahora me estoy divirtiendo jugando con una pelotita de goma y rebotándola contra la pared. Que diversión -entiéndase mi sarcasmo-.

"Hey primix, ¿Seguro no quieres ir con nosotros a ver 'A very Potter musical'?" Darren seguía mirándome desde el marco de la puerta, con una amigable sonrisa, ¿nosotros? ¿Se refiere a él y Kurt? ¿Yo como mal tercio? Ja, no gracias.

"No, estoy bien, pero gracias" contesté lo más alegre que pude fingir.

"Bueno" contestó desconfiado "Si necesitas algo estamos en la habitación de Kurt" cerró la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte.

Si, él y Kurt, solos en su habitación, Jeff, el compañero de Kurt tuvo una cita con Nick.

Bufé mientras en un mal tiro, mi pelotita de goma estrelló contra una fotografía. Me levanté de la cama donde había estado recostado para poder recoger lo que había roto, y no era otra que aquella fotografía que Kurt y yo nos tomamos juntos por primera vez.

Levanté la foto, haciendo que los fragmentos de vidrio se retiren de aquel pedazo de recuerdo.

_Las hojas de los árboles se rosaban unas a otras provocando sonidos secos, el canto de los pájaros eran una suave melodía que acompañaba la fina voz de mi querido amigo._

_"Kurt, tu voz es increíble" le dije sonriendo tras acabada la canción 'Defying Gravity'._

_"Obvio, estamos hablando de mi cantando algo de Wicked" contestó en su tono de diva, algo tan dulce en él._

_"¡Hey!" Escuchamos una tercera voz y vimos como nuestros compañeros traían consigo pistolas de aguas. Al voltear nos mojaron a ambos._

_"¡Cuidado con mi cabello!" Chilló Kurt entre risas mientras se abalanzaba sobre Wes y le quitaba una lata de espuma y haciendo una pequeño pastel en la cabeza de Wes._

_Empecé a reír y fue cuando Thad me mojó con un balde de agua._

_"¡Esto es la guerra!" Grité divertido._

_Pasamos horas jugando y aquel lio había iniciado nada mas por travesura de David._

_Las carcajadas de Kurt se fundían con la mía, ambos hechos un completo desastre, nuestros uniformes mojados y hace tiempo que nuestros sacos habían volado al igual que las corbatas._

_Cada Warbler reía en el suelo, recuperando fuerzas. Me recosté contra un árbol y Kurt se acercó gateando hacia mi para luego acomodarse en mi hombro, ambos riendo de lo desastrosos que estábamos._

_"Sonrían" fue lo último que oímos antes que un flash nos cegara por unos segundos, luego vimos a todos los warblers sonreírnos, David colgó la cámara en una de las ramas de un árbol para después reanudar la Warbler's war._

Sonríe al recuerdo de esta foto, desde el momento en que tomé a Kurt de la muñeca por primera vez, sentí que debía siempre protegerlo, estar ahí para el, siendo yo su pilar de fortaleza. Yo curando a esa hermosa ave herida por la sociedad cerrada, por los prejuicios y los abusos, por que quería ser yo el que curara una a una esas heridas.

Siendo sincero, me siento reemplazado con la venida de Darren, el podrá ser mi familia y todo, pero eso no le da el derecho de usurpar con facilidad mi puesto, quitarme mis amistades y a Kurt.

Me levante de donde había estado arrodillado contemplando aquella foto al escuchar mi celular sonar, observé la pantallita que iluminaba el nombre de Rachel. Decidí ignorarlo.

Me he dado cuenta que fue un completo error el siquiera dudar de mi sexualidad, es tan idiota, he salido con Rachel la noche de ayer y no sentí nada, no tuve deseos de besarla o siquiera pasar mi brazo por sus hombros, ella es una buena chica, muy latosa si, pero sincera y directa. Aun así solo la vi como a una amiga.

Caminé hasta la puerta y salí de mi cuarto, solo son tres pasillos a cruzar, me planto frente a su puerta, sin atreverme a tocar hasta que reuní el valor necesario para abrir.

Darren acariciaba los cabellos de Kurt quien dormía plácidamente en el regazo de Darren. Ambos acostados sobre la cama.

Darren al verme sonrió de forma amable mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su labio en señal de silencio.

"Se quedó dormido a inicios del segundo acto, estaba exhausto, tuvo un día pesado" susurró.

Estaría mintiendo si digo que esta situación no me molesta por que efectivamente, me molesta, pero me veo incapaz de decir algo.

"Pues déjalo y vamos a nuestra habitación" y si, oh desgracias, él y yo compartimos habitación.

El negó con su cabeza.

"Sino te molesta, prefiero esperar aquí hasta que llegue Jeff, no lo quiero dejar solo y mucho menos ahora" contestó.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Has lo que quieras" dije con voz áspera mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y el cada vez más, poco a poco y con pequeños detalles va desplazándome, soy YO el mejor amigo de Kurt, soy YO el que debería estar acariciando y enredando mis dedos en su suave cabello, es en MI donde Kurt debería estar durmiendo, soy YO el que se debería quedar a su lado.

Descargué mi frustración golpeando una pared.

Ja, ¿Y para qué quiere esperar a Jeff? ¿Para qué quiere esperar en la habitación de Kurt, solo con el?. Yo sé que mi primo no es un pervertido, pero aun así no confió en él solo por tratarse de Kurt, pero, ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto?

Abro nuevamente la puerta y lo que veo me deja sin habla.

Kurt seguía dormido en la misma posición pero era Darren quien ahora estaba inclinado sobre él. ¡Besándolo!.

Darren se aleja de Kurt y me observa nuevamente, con aquella sonrisa estúpida en su rostro pero su sonrisa de un momento a otro se volvió triste.

"Blaine, creo que me estoy enamorando" dijo en un susurro para luego observar a Kurt y acariciar sus mejillas "Se me es imposible no enamorarme de una persona como él, tan tierno y un chico vulnerable que se oculta tras una mascara de reina de hielo" Darren cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldar de la cama "¿Qué hago primix?"

Sinceramente no sé que decir o hacer, tan sólo lo observo.

Siendo sinceros, ¿Qué sabe Darren de estar enamorado? Hace sólo tres cinco días que llego, hace cuatro días que conoce a Kurt, llevo tres días sin hablar o cruzar palabra con MI amigo y no ha pasado mas de 10 minutos desde que Darren besó a Kurt y me dijera que 'cree estar enamorándose'

"Darren, seamos sinceros, ¿Qué conoces de el?" Pregunte "No hace mas de cuatro días que lo conoces" lo observé como abría sus ojos y me miraba "¿Qué puedes tu saber que es estar enamorado de un hombre si tu eres hétero?"

"Pues quiero conocer más sobre él, estar a su lado" dijo "Además, así como tu nos respondiste esa pregunta sobre la tal Rachel, tal vez sea bi..."

"¿Y ustedes mismo no me dijeron que ese termino es para personas inseguras?"

"Tú no entiendes Blaine, a mi me siguen gustando las mujeres, sus curvas y su delicadeza pero..." Hizo una pausa y miró a Kurt, sonrió "Pero el único hombre que me ha gustado es Kurt, tu quieres probar con todas las mujeres y hacerte creer que eres bisexual, yo en cambio he estado con mujeres y sé que soy hétero pero Kurt no me atrae solo físicamente, su personalidad me quema, él es intenso"

No supe que más decir, ni el tiempo que observé a Darren sonreír seguro de si mismo, mucho menos supe el momento en que había salido de la habitación y encerrado en la mía. Tampoco supe la hora en la que Darren llego y recostó en su cama y murmuro.

"Sé que Kurt te gusta Blaine, sé también que eres lo suficientemente idiota o cobarde para no admitirlo, sé perfectamente que Kurt se te declaró en San Valentín y lo rechazaste, perdiste tu oportunidad con él y ahora será mi turno, yo no soy idiota y mucho menos cobarde como para dar un brazo a torcer por lo que quiero... Y lo que quiero es a Kurt Hummel" esa fue la declaración de guerra hecha por Darren.

Darren sabe muchas cosas, y yo no se nada en particular, Darren es listo y sabe lo que quiere. Yo soy un cobarde y no sé lo que busco pero, mucho menos sé que es lo que provoca que mi pecho arda, una sensación desagradable. La odio.

**CoNTiNuaRa...xD**

**N/a:** siento tanto el haberlas hecho esperar tanto. No tengo escusa ni perdón de Merlín, pero es que me enfrasque tanto en los libros de Harry Potter que no podía evitar aplazar mi escritura, lo siento tanto.

Si aun están interesados en mi fic, lo seguiré escribiendo.

¿Qué les pareció? Lo escribí en un ratito en casa de una amiga mientras me usaban de violinista -que coraje-. Espero les haya gustado :)

**PD: Un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora irresponsable.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a:**Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 2x14 justo después de la fiesta en casa de Rachel.

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...DoBLe PRoBLeMa...**

**...CaPíTuLo 3...**

Todos reunidos esperábamos la llegada de Darren quien se da el lujo de estar tarde para su audición en los Warblers y por si fuera poco Kurt tampoco está.

De un momento a otro las puertas se abren de par en par, mostrando a ambos chicos faltantes agitados y con el cabello desarreglado, ¿Kurt con el cabello desarreglado? Okey, aquí huele a gato encerrado.

"Siento la tardanza, estaba ensayando y Kurt me ayudaba, se nos paso el tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde y empezamos a correr, lo siento" dijo Darren de forma atropellada mientras Kurt recuperaba el aliento, arreglaba su cabello y le sonreía a Darren para luego sentarse en uno de los muebles.

"Hola, soy Darren Criss y audiciono para entrar a los Warblers con la canción Human, una canción propia, espero que les guste" sonrió, volteó a ver a Kurt quien correspondía la sonrisa de Darren, fue ese el momento en que empezaron los acordes a sonar.

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_

_I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless_

_I just need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_I feel like a short stop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

Los Warblers lo escuchaban atentamente mientras Kurt le sonreía, alentándolo a seguir cantando, Darren sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza mientras seguía cantando.

_But believe me, I'm not hostile_

_I just want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that,_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say_

_"Please pay attention"_

_It's the last thing that I need to make myself see_

_Well, that ain't my intention_

La mirada que Darren dirigió a Kurt fue significativa mientras cantaba esta estrofa, Kurt le seguía sonriendo sin dejar de verlo, por un momento Kurt me dedicó una rápida mirada, momento en los que pude ver la mirada dolida de Kurt.

_I feel like an artist who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art,_

_But not his art too much_

_But believe me I got something,_

_I just don't know how to say_

_That I'm just fine with the way,_

_the way that I'm movin'_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_That just makes me_

_That makes me a human, like you_

La canción terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron del rogar, Kurt se acercó a Darren y lo abrazó con fuerza, abrazo que Darren no dudo en corresponder.

Desde la disputa en la cafetería Kurt y yo no hemos hablado, Darren había sido nuestro puente de comunicación, pero ahora con la cuestión de que Darren se esta encaprichando con Kurt, tengo que dejar mi orgullo de lado y disculparme pero, ¿Cómo?

"Orden" pedía Wesley golpeando la mesa con su mazo. Los Warblers se acomodaron en sus lugares mientras Darren y Kurt estaban de pie, frente a todos y de un momento a otro pude notar como Darren tomaba la mano de Kurt.

"Bien, fue una gran canción Darren, y creo que todos los presentes compartimos la opinión de que debes pertenecer a los Warblers" Wes sonríe.

"Aquellos a favor de que Darren Criss ingrese a los Warblers alcen su mano" dijo David y una gran mayoría elevó su mano mientras yo y una mínima fracción se cruzaba de brazos.

"Bien, la mayoría está de acuerdo, Darren, estás dentro" Thad sonrió.

Los ensayos empezaron mientras todos opinaban que ambos podríamos hacer un dueto, que seria fuera de lo común ver a dos personas iguales con la misma voz.

Canciones que siempre habían sido solos míos se convirtieron en duetos, 'Teenage Dream', 'What Kind of fool' entre otros.

Tras las prácticas Darren tomo a Kurt de la mano y salieron, en ningún momento me dirigieron la mirada ni mucho menos, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, espiar.

Los vi subir al auto de Darren, un deportivo azul marino, yo por mi parte subí a mi auto y los seguí, conduje al rededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos siguiéndolos hasta Lima Bean donde ingresaron sin notarme.

Bajé de mi auto y vi a Rachel entrar, no la saludé ni ella me notó.

Me formé en la fila para pedir un café y obviamente vigilar desde la fila a Kurt y a Darren quienes estaban sentados junto a Rachel. De un momento a otro, Rachel se levantó con una sonrisa y me besó. Ella empezó a mover sus labios suavemente sobre los míos pero, al ver que no le correspondía ella se separó.

"Definitivamente soy gay" sonreí ante el rostro incrédulo de ella "Cien porciento gay, gracias por quitarme esta duda de en sima, Rachel" su expresión incrédula no cambió "Escucha Rachel, cuídame el puesto, tengo que ir al baño" salí de la fila dirigiéndome a donde había dicho que iría, no sin antes ver como Darren y Kurt se acercaban y Kurt le decía algo pero Rachel lo interrumpía y le daba un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo. Darren rió ante la cara confundida de Kurt y luego ambos se sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

Entré al baño y apoyé mis manos en el lavabo. ¿Cómo pude confundirme?, debí hacer caso directamente a lo que Kurt o mi primo me decían.

Me miré al espejo y observé mi rostro, se me notaba cansado, tras de mí me pude ver nuevamente. Oh! No, cierto, no soy yo, es Darren apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

"¿Ya tienes clara tu sexualidad primix?" Preguntó acercándose a los lavabos y apoyarse ahora en estos.

"No molestes" le dije frunciendo el ceño "¿Por qué no te largas?"

"Por que tú no me has contestado"

Me incliné aún más sobre el lavabo y me mojé el rostro.

"Si, ahora cállate y lárgate" le respondí.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Respondió "Es un país libre" sonrió de lado y me revolvió los cabellos.

"No molestes" gruñí.

"Primix, entiendo que sigues confundido por Kurt, pero seamos sinceros, no eres bueno en el romance como para intentar luchar por él y menos contra mí, sé que tal vez sonó ególatra" sonrió ante la mirada sarcástica que le envié "okey, muy ególatra, pero aún así, no puedes negar que digo la verdad"

"¿Por qué no te largas?"

"Por que aun no hemos terminado de conversar" respondió "Kurt es una muy buena persona y tú le debes una disculpa" dijo "Haz que te perdone por como lo trataste cuando el quiso abrirte los ojos para que de esa forma estemos iguales" se enderezó y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Me despido primix, no quiero que Kurt piense que el escusado me tragó o mucho peor, que lo dejé abandonado" sonrió y salió.

Desaté mi corbata intentando apaciguar la rabia. No puedo creer que esto haya pasado en tan sólo una semana, si así ha sido esto, no quiero ver lo que ocurra todo este último semestre.

Me seco el rostro y salgo del baño pero no veo a Kurt ni a Darren por ningún lado.

Suspiro. En definitiva, tengo que hablar con Kurt.

Cuando llegué a Dalton pude divisar a Kurt hablando con Jeff y Darren, los tres sentados bajo un árbol, protegidos del poco sol que se ocultaba. Por fin Darren se ha apartado un rato de Kurt. Me acerco a ellos y saludo.

"Kurt" le llamé, el adquirió una expresión confundida.

"Pensé que tardarías más, Darren" dijo "Es decir, no es que tu cuarto quede muy cerca, además no traes tu guitarra, ¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó Kurt.

"No Kurt, soy yo Blaine"

"Oh, lo siento Blaine, aún no soy capaz de diferenciarlos si ambos usan el cabello igual aquí" dijo apenado.

Me di un gran golpe mental, Darren y yo somos iguales, nuestra única diferencia radica en nuestro cabello pero, en vista de que en la academia ambos lo usamos engominado, diferencia no hay. 'BINGO' tengo un arma, la falla es que es de doble filo, tanto yo como Darren podemos usarla.

Su confusión es mi arma, un arma que usare... Después.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Su tono cambio por uno mas serio.

"Tenemos que hablar" dije. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles bajo los que estábamos y la luz del atardecer me dejó ver como Kurt asentía y en su rostro se pintaba la seriedad.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le dirigí una mirada rápida a Jeff y él entendió, se despidió de Kurt y se marchó.

"Lo siento" dije, bajé mi mirada al suelo como si hallara algo más interesante que mis zapatos.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Qué lo siento" dije "Siento haber sido un tonto pero, yo ahora estoy seguro de lo que soy"

"Si, ahora, por que eso no evitó que me gritaras todo eso" dijo en tono ofendido.

"Kurt, entiéndeme, estaba confundido cuando te dije lo que te dije"

"Pues yo te sentí tan seguro de lo que decías" dijo en su tono frío.

"Mira Kurt..."

"¿Qué tengo que ver, Blaine?" Me interrumpió sarcástico.

"En serio Kurt, trato de decirte algo"

"Pues habla, escucho" Kurt enarcó una ceja.

"Kurt, yo siento mucho todo lo que te dije, Kurt, en serio lo lamento"

"Okey Blaine, comprendo, tú y yo dijimos cosas de las que después nos arrepentimos, te pido también disculpas por mi comportamiento" suspiró cansado cerrando el libro que por primera vez noto en su regazo.

"Lo siento, siento si en la fiesta hice algo mal, tú me invitaste para divertirme pero creo que me pase de la raya" dije avergonzado.

"Blaine, acepté tu disculpa inicial por que fue culpa de ambos, pero no veo por que te disculpas por lo de Rachel" me observó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Kurt, yo sé perfectamente cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mí y también sé lo que sentiste en ese momento, por eso, si te lastimé lo siento, yo..."

"Escucha Blaine" me interrumpió "Si me molesto a MI por lo que siento o _sentía_, es MI problema, tú no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, a mi nadie me ha ordenado el sentirme así, tú mismo lo has dicho, son mis sentimientos, soy yo el que debo lidiar con ello, por eso no puedo decir que acepto tus disculpas por esto si no hay nada que disculpar"

Sonreí. Sé que soy egoísta con aceptar lo que él me dice pero, realmente no deseo discutir más. Me arrodillé en el suelo, me incliné hacia él y besé su mejilla, era suave. Fue justamente en ese momento en el que vi a Darren detenerse, cargando su guitarra, mirándonos.

"Hola Darren" le sonreí retadoramente.

"Hola Blaine" correspondió el saludo arrastrando mi nombre al pronunciarlo, correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.

"Ven Darren, te demoraste" le dijo Kurt, mostrándole un puesto a su lado.

"Las habitaciones no están muy cerca que digamos" le sonrió colocando su guitarra en su regazo y comprobando que las cuerdas estén afinadas. Tras una pequeña conversación sobre nuestro día Darren empezó a cantar.

Sonreí. Me he dado cuenta que Kurt es la persona que realmente he estado buscando y soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta hasta que ya tiene a alguien tras de él o tal vez lo suficientemente cobarde como para hacerme el ciego. Pero sea cual sea la razón por la que antes no me di cuenta, no dejaré a Kurt en bandeja de plata para Darren.

Vi la sonrisa de Kurt y su expresión de paz al escuchar cantar a Darren. Yo deseo que esa sonrisa sea para mí.

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

**N/a:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? La verdad tenía la continuación desde que actualice por última vez pero, no había corregido mis horrografías, si se me paso por alto alguna, disculpen.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

**PD: Un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora irresponsable. Se aceptan regaños, amenazas, tomatazos, sugerencias y todo lo que deseen dar… xD**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a:**Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 2x14 justo después de la fiesta en casa de Rachel.

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...DoBLe PRoBLeMa...**

**...CaPíTuLo 4...**

Siendo sincero, no creí que apartar a Darren de mi camino sea complicado, pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba y es porque llevo una semana intentando hablar a solas con Kurt o al menos unos segundos pero no, Darren está ahí, siempre.

Después de clases, Darren espera en la puerta a Kurt.

Después de los ensayos, Darren está ayudando a Kurt con sus rangos vocales y corrigiendo si se equivoca -cosa que no ha sucedido- pero aun así siempre está ahí.

Planeo salir con Kurt un rato, Darren está como invitado de Kurt y él pregunta si no me molesta y respondo que no pero es más que obvio que me molesta tener a Darren hasta en la sopa y eso ya harta -aunque no me molestaría tener a Kurt como postre, pero ese es otro cuento que no va al tema-

Así que no me ha quedado otra alternativa y en serio que he buscado otra pero, no tengo más ideas.

Sostengo en mis manos mi móvil, en la pantalla se muestra el nombre de alguien que juraba haber borrado de mi lista de contactos, y no es otro nombre más que el de Jeremiah.

Suspiro cansadamente, presionando en la pantalla táctil 'Llamar'.

Suena una, dos y tres veces hasta que escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola" saludo él y yo me quedé sin que decir, no sabía si lo que haría es correcto "¿Alo?" Dijo "¿Quién habla? Si no piensa hablar cortare la llamada" advierte.

"No, espera" hablé al fin.

"Si, ¿Quién habla?" Preguntó.

"¿Tanto ha pasado que no te acuerdas de quien organizó el ataque Warbler a Gap?" Pregunté bromista para romper el hielo.

"¿Anderson, Blaine Anderson?" Preguntó aun dudoso.

"El mismo que canta" reí.

"Es un milagro que llames, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó.

"Necesito un favor"

"¿Qué clase de favor?" Preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas al chico de piel porcelana que estuvo conmigo ese día? ¿El que te hizo un comentario?" Tomé su silencio como una afirmativa "Veras, él me gusta y yo en aquel entonces le gustaba a él y pues bueno... Yo lo rechacé, sutilmente pero rechazo a fin de cuentas"

"Y ahora te gusta" escuché como reía por lo bajo "eres un idiota Blaine" dijo.

"Lo sé"

"Y dime que no te diste cuenta hasta que alguien puso sus ojos sobre él" me quedé en silencio y escuche como volvía a reír "Tomaré eso como un 'Si'" dijo "Supongo que quieres que yo sea tu novio pantalla y ponerlo celoso, que el chico por el que lo rechazaste este ahora contigo"

"Bueno yo..."

"Esto parece telenovela juvenil o serie de Fox" escuché su tono de burla "Esta bien, acepto, solo porque me parece entretenido"

"Gracias"

"Pero piensa en otra jugada por si esta te sale al revés" dijo y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo, realmente me pregunto si lo que hago es correcto.

"Nos vemos nuevo novio de juguete" colgó la llamada.

Estoy cayendo bajo, realmente bajo.

Me acosté en mi cama y pasé un brazo por mi rostro, cubriendo mis ojos. Es algo frustrante el pensar que ahora gusto de alguien que gustaba de mí y lo que es peor, que alguien de tu familia quiere a esa misma persona y si agrego el factor de que quien también está interesado es tu viva imagen -literalmente hablando-

"Hey primix" saludó Darren entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa. No me molesté en contestar y no es como si mi primo quisiera alargar sus oraciones y que tengamos una conversación. Llegó, lanzó sus cosas a su cama y se metió al baño para rato después escuchar el agua chocar contra el suelo.

Sé de buena fuente -entiéndase como Kurt- que hoy salieron juntos, no como cita pero, junto a fin de cuentas.

¿Qué porque lo sé? Porque Kurt me informó que ya tenía algo que hacer para esta tarde cuando le sugerí ver Wicked en su alcoba y ese plan no era con nadie más que Darren Criss, el chico actor de StarKid, protagonista de 'A very Potter musical' y su secuela, el chico yo-soy-compositor-y-canto-increíble, el chico gafas-rosas. Y no, no estoy celoso de su relación con Kurt y de cómo se lleva a mi amigo y persona especial.

Escuché un celular sonar con la voz de Gaga entonando su éxito Bad Romance, ese no puede ser otro celular más que el de Kurt. Me acerqué y metí mi mano entre los bolsillos del saco de Darren y, efectivamente es el móvil de Kurt.

Una llamada de Jeff. Contesté.

"¿Diga?"

"Darren, gracias a Gaga, pensé que había perdido mi celular" escuché que suspiro aliviado. ¿No reconoce mi voz? ¿O es que tanto nos parecemos Darren y yo que hasta en eso somos similares?

"Si, acá está" dije sin realmente saber que decir o hacer.

"Bueno, en un rato voy a verlo, ¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó.

"En mi cuarto"

"Okey, voy para allá" él colgó y una idea cruzó por mi mentecita.

Avancé hasta la puerta del baño y toqué.

"Hey Darren, Kurt vino a ver su celular" le informé.

"¿Qué celular?" Preguntó él en tono desconcertado.

"El que estaba en tu saco"

"¿En mi saco?" Preguntó a lo que yo me alcé de hombros "Ahh, ya recuerdo, okey, gracias primix"

Tomé nuevamente el celular de Kurt y caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla, justo en ese momento Kurt iba a tocar.

"Hola Kurt"

"Hola... Este..." Me miró confundido. Bingo.

"Darren" sonreí.

"Disculpa, es que aun no soy capaz de diferenciarlos a ti y a Blaine" se sonrojo ligeramente.

"No hay problema, hubo una ocasión en que tía Lily me tomó a mí y mi madre a Blaine mientras dormíamos, cuando desperté estaba arropado con sabanas de Toy History" reí al igual que el.

"Me imagino" sonrió, escuché como Darren salía del baño así que decidí llevarme a Kurt.

"Kurt, ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?" Pregunté casual.

Él me contestó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Sabes? Quisiera hablar con Blaine de lo que conversamos ayer"

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunté.

"Ya sabes, lo que te conté" sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo color durazno mientras desviaba su mirada.

"Pues, hazlo" dije sin saber que era pero aun así, embelesado con su tierna expresión, la cual se torno ahora de sorpresa.

"Pensé que me dirías que esperara más tiempo" Pude escuchar como Darren caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, seguramente vistiéndose.

Tome la muñeca de Kurt, empecé a caminar y él se dejó guiar hasta que llegamos al patio trasero del colegio.

"¿Qué exactamente dirás?" Pregunté.

"Ya sabes, lo que tú me dijiste" se sentó en una banquita.

"¿Pero qué cosa?" Pregunté intentando ocultar mi desesperación por saber más.

"Sobre lo de San Valentín, decirle que no se moleste más, que lo de Rachel y el tiempo que estuvimos sin hablarnos me hizo dar cuenta que no quiero perder su amistad, así que no importa, que no se preocupe más por mi porque si él no me quiere como yo a él, yo no lo puedo obligar, aunque me duela, tengo que aceptarlo" en su rostro había una sonrisa triste y una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

No me resistí y con mis labios sequé aquella lagrima en un beso.

"¡Darren!" Dijo asombrado.

Golpe mental, ¡Ahorita soy Darren!.

"Bueno, yo..." No sabía qué hacer, ofuscado pasé mi mano por mi cabello viendo hacia el edificio del ala Este de Dalton, el que es para los dormitorios. Fue en ese momento que la sangre se me fue a los pies pues, Darren nos observaba con el ceño fruncido desde la ventana del primer piso, aquella perteneciente a unos de los pasillos. Pude ver como se alejaba de la ventana.

"¿Darren?" Dijo Kurt "Darren... ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Ahh... Si" contesté, mi mirada en segundos se desviaba a la salida.

"A ver, ¿Qué fue lo último que dije?" Pregunó.

"Que fue lo último que dije" bromee, el rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Eres un caso Darren" dijo.

Vi a Darren salir y caminar en nuestra dirección, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Hola Kurt" saludó.

"Hola Blaine, justamente hablábamos de ti" dijo.

"¿Blaine?" Me miró por unos segundos y una sonrisa burlona se asomó por una pequeña fracción de segundos "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué decían?" Preguntó.

"Que necesito hablar a solas contigo" dijo indicándome con la mirada que quería que me marchara.

"¿Me dejas hablar con Blaine un segundo, Kurt?" El asintió y aparte a Darren para conversar.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Le pregunté bruscamente.

"¿Decir qué? Darren" preguntó, arrastrando burlonamente su propio nombre "Caíste bajo, Blaine" negó con la cabeza "pensé que jugarías limpio"

"Y tu igual pero resulta que has estado persuadiendo a Kurt para que me olvide" dije.

"Okey, a mano" contestó "Pero bueno, era hacer eso, si alguien ocupaba su mente seria difícil enamorarlo y ganarlo yo"

"¿Y por eso lo estás engatusando?"

"Yo no hago nada malo, solo doy mi opinión, además Kurt me gusta bastante, lo quiero mucho, no es un simple capricho para mí como lo es para ti" dijo seriamente.

"Kurt no es un capricho" fruncí el ceño.

"Podrá serlo o no para ti, no me interesa, pero aun así no debiste sustituirme" dijo.

"Es cierto, no debí" admití. Él se alzó de hombros y mostró nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa, una real, una que me he dado cuenta, solo muestra cuando ve a Kurt, tal y como lo hace ahora. Camino hacia él y empezaron a caminar, perdiéndose de mi campo de visión.

Suspiré. Esto será mas pesado de lo que pensé.

Caminé hasta la habitación y me lancé en mi cama, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve boca abajo, despierto pero con los ojos cerrados. Pero en el momento en que escuché a Darren entrar mi cuerpo se tensó.

"Sé que estas despierto" dijo el lanzando su saco y corbata a la cama "Por lo visto no quieres saber que fue lo que Kurt me dijo que iba para ti"

Me levanté y senté, él me mostro una leve sonrisa.

"Blaine, sabes que eres un gran amigo y que te quiero mucho, más de lo que debería" empezó a recitar "Todo lo que ha pasado, lo de Rachel y esa semana sin hablarnos me ha hecho darme cuenta que no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, por eso, si he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado o puesto incomodo, lo siento, ya no lo diré más, no quiero perderte, así tenga que estar a tu lado solo como un amigo, lo haré, te quiero Blaine" terminó de decirme Darren.

Fue como ver a Kurt dirigirme todos sus sentimientos.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Pregunté en un hilo de voz.

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada?" Pregunté molesto.

"No pude, el salió corriendo y llorando, además, si lo hubiese seguido, que hubiera dicho, no soy tú y no sé que harías" contestó.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio en el que ambos nos miramos a los ojos, sin saber que decir. Y fue Darren quien rompió el silencio.

"Cuando él me dijo eso, sentí que la sangre se me iba del cuerpo y que algo en mi se quebraba, hasta que recordé que todas esas palabras no eran para mi" suspiró "Lo siento primix, pero quiero a Kurt y no me gustaría que me dijese algo parecido, realmente lo siento" entendí perfectamente a que iban esas disculpas, eran de pena, pena porque al recibir esas palabras directamente el sintió el dolor que sabe que ahora siento yo, también por que no dejara de pelear por Kurt aunque me duela.

"¿Usaras juegos sucios?" Pregunté.

"Solo si tú los usas" contestó.

Esto significa 'En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale'

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

**N/a:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Gracias por todos sus reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios acerca de lo que escribo. Siento si tarde, tenia la continuación desde el jueves pasado, pero como entré en periódo de exámenes me había visto obligada a atrasar la actualización. Espero les haya gustado.

**PD: Un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora irresponsable. Se aceptan regaños, amenazas, tomatazos, sugerencias y todo lo que deseen dar… xD**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a:** Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 2x14 justo después de la fiesta en casa de Rachel.

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...DoBLe PRoBLeMa...**

**...CaPíTuLo 5...**.

La cafetería, como todas las mañanas, se encontraba ocupada por estudiantes y ejecutivos que esperaban tomar su café matutino antes de emprender sus jornadas laborales.

A diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión no me encontraba bebiendo mi café junto a la compañía de Kurt, por el contrario, quien estaba frente mío era Jeremiah.

"¿Y cuándo conoceré a tu rival?" Preguntó mordiendo su galleta.

"Dentro de unos minutos, no ha de tardar en venir por café junto a Kurt y Jeff" miraba en todo momento la puerta, cuando la campanilla indicaba la entrada o salida de algún cliente, esperando ver a Kurt pasar por aquella puerta de cristal.

"Eso quiere decir que te ha suplantado" afirmó silbando suavemente con expresión de asombro fingido.

"¿No te sorprende?" Pregunté volteando a verlo.

"No realmente, es decir, el quiere a este chico... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"

"Kurt"

"Bueno, tu primo quiere conquistar a Kurt, Kurt gusta de ti o gustaba" hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia "Lo que significa que querrá suplantarte y superarte además de... Oh my god" miro perplejo la entrada "Pensé que eras hijo único, no que tenías un gemelo" dijo.

Volteé a ver y en efecto, como lo predije, los tres vienen por su café.

"Es mi primo" dije "Darren Criss"

"Cualquiera diría que son hermanos" comentó.

"Pero debo admitir que gracias a eso tengo una ventaja y desventaja"

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

"Kurt aun no nos puede diferenciar" la cara de Jeremiah expresaba desconcierto "Puedo cambiar de lugar con Darren según mi conveniencia"

"Eso no me suena bien, según lo que me cuentas, Kurt es un chico que cree en el amor Broadway sin rayar en lo cliché y si el gustaba de ti, el sabría diferenciarte del resto por que algo vio en ti que en el resto no" bebió su café "Bueno, es lo que pienso"

"Pues parece que somos tan iguales que no puede diferenciarnos" respondí.

"O no quiere hacerlo..." Vi como Jeremiah levantaba la mirada, elevaba su mano y saludaba con una sonrisa, volteé a ver y era Kurt quien nos miraba inexpresivo junto a Darren y Jeff, este último con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Y cómo se supone que te voy yo a reconocer?" Preguntó una vez que los tres chicos hubiesen devuelto el saludo y marchado a una mesa lejana.

"Pues..." Lo mire pensativo, debía ser una forma en la que Darren no descubra y pueda tomar mi puesto "Pues cada que nos encontremos pregunta algo referente a nuestras salidas" él asintió.

"¿Empezamos con la melosería?" Y yo asentí pues podía sentir la mirada de Kurt sobre mi espalda.

Me incliné sobre Jeremiah y lo besé, algo superficial, solo contacto de labios pero fue lo suficientemente prolongado. De un momento a otro sentí los labios de Jeremiah formar una sonrisa y me separe de él.

"Kurt nos estuvo viendo un buen rato hasta que aparto la mirada y ese rubio no deja de asesinarte con la mirada" susurró.

"¿Y Darren?"

"Aprovechando la situación abrazo a Kurt pero tu chico rechazó su abrazo y se marchó justo..." Escuché la campanilla del local "...ahora" completó con una sonrisa "Me parece muy interesante todo esto que estas haciendo, me entretiene"

"No deberías gozar del sufrimiento ajeno" le dije.

"No lo hago, tan solo que me parece historia de telenovela o un fic hecho por alguna loca fan de alguna pareja gay famosa" sonrió y bebió su café "Esta frio" gruñó.

El tiempo que podíamos quedarnos se agotó pues el Lima Bean quedaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de Westerville o de Lima, era un punto medio para ambos.

Hoy me toca clase doble de Historia así que por ende estaré con Kurt. Llegué a mi asiento y lo busque con la mirada, estaba sentado dos puestos frentes de mí, el maestro aun no entraba, lo que me daba la oportunidad de conversar con él.

Me acerqué y saludé.

"Hola Blaine" saludó de vuelta, esquivando mi mirada y ocultándose tras la revista Vogue.

"¿Algo interesante?" Pregunté.

"Si, la ultima pasarela de Alexander Mcqueen fue un excito" dijo. Bajó su revista y me observó a los ojos "¿Cuándo me pensabas decir que salías con Jeremiah?" Preguntó.

"¿Disculpa?" Me hice el desentendido.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, ¿Acaso no confías lo suficiente en mi como para decirme que sales con Jeremiah, el chico de Gap?"

"Lo despidieron de ahí por si no recuerdas" contesté evasivo.

"Blaine" me nombró amenazadoramente.

"Okey, salgo con el desde hacia un par de semanas" contesté.

"¿Un par?" Enarcó una ceja "Estabas con él tras el lio de Rach?"

"Pues..." Eso si me tomó por sorpresa, así que el mostro una expresión de asombro.

"Por Gaga, ¿Ibas a acaso a dejar a ese chico si resultabas hetero o bi?" Preguntó en un grito, lo que llamó la atención de algunos alumnos.

"Por Dios Kurt, baja la voz" lo regañé.

"Lo lamento" agachóo la cabeza pero luego volvió a elevarla mostrándome una sonrisa que al instante supe fingida "Espero que todo entre ustedes dos resulte, como ya te dije antes, no pienso decir nada que te incomode" su sonrisa se volvió triste mientras ladeaba su rostro y su mirada recaía al suelo "Tan solo me hubiese gustado enterarme de otra manera, Blaine"

"Kurt, yo..." Mis palabras quedaron en el aire tras que el timbre indicara el comienzo de las clases y el profesor entrara a impartir su materia.

En esa clase nos mandaron una tarea sobre la trascendencia del Renacimiento italiano. Si soy sincero, no preste atención a esta clase ni a ninguna otra de ese día, solo soy consiente de que estoy acumulando mis tareas desde hace una semana.

Cada que intentaba acercarme a Kurt aparecía Jeff quien, con miradas asesinas me advertía que si me acercaba me sacaría los ojos como si de un bowtruckle(1) se tratara.

Sin mencionar que Darren no me quitaba el ojo de encima, analizando mis movimientos, intentando averiguar que tramaba.

En los ensayos, los duetos entre Darren y yo no se hicieron esperar. Canciones como Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne y las inditectas directas durante todo el ensayo. Lo bueno de este es que en este ensayo, mi gran amigo Wes propuso algo que realmente no esperaba.

"Aquellos a favor de repetir la canción Teenage Dream y esta vez a dueto entre Blaine y Kurt" casi todos en el salón habían levantado sus manos a favor de la idea de Wes, quien sonreía y me lanzaba una mirada que me decía _me debes una._

Kurt no mostro ninguna expresión, Jeff maldecía por lo bajo y Darren tenia los labios apretados, simulando una línea.

"Lo siento Darren, pero me gusta la química que ambos ponen en sus duetos, los escuché cantar baby, It's could out side en navidad" dijo Wes.

"Espero ver como interpretan este dueto y si todo sale bien, no dudaremos en ponerlos en mas duetos juntos" dijo David mientras Thad jugaba con una lapicera, desinteresado del tema.

Vi como Nick se acerco a Jeff y hablaron de algo que por mi lejanía no llegué a escuchar pero por la expresión de sorpresa de Nick, me puedo imaginar que le esta narrando Jeff.

Al salir del salón alcancé a Kurt y lo tomé por el hombro, deteniéndolo.

"Hey, caminas muy rápido" comenté.

"No es mi culpa de que te pesen las piernas para caminar tan lento" dijo con tono acido y típico humor negro.

"¿Cuándo practicamos?" Pregunté.

"Blaine, aquella canción es un poco sexy, por no decir que el video es sexy y seamos sinceros, yo no soy nada sexy así que no sé como voy a interpretar esa canción" desvió la mirada sonrojado.

"Pero Kurt, ni que la canción hablara explícitamente de sexo" vi como rápidamente colocaba sus manos en sus oídos.

"Laralaralarala..." El cerraba fuertemente los ojos y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

"¿Qué sucede Kurt?" Le pregunté.

"Nada" desvió su mirada y buscando algo.

"¿Qué buscas?"

"A Darren, quedamos en ir a la biblioteca para un trabajo de investigación para Geografía" contesto atropelladamente.

"Kurt, por que reaccionaste de esa manera cuando dije que la canción no hablaba explícitamente de..."

"Laralaralara..." Cubrió nuevamente sus oídos sonrojado y dándome la espalda.

Sonreí con ternura cuando entendí.

"Te asusta saber de sexo" afirmé y el salto sobre mi y cubrió mis labios con sus manos.

"Cállate Blaine Warbler!" Exclamó colorado.

"¿Qué sucede?" Jeff había llegado y Darren estaba a su lado, tras ellos salían Wes, Thad y David.

"Na...nada" rió nervioso Kurt.

"Eso no parece nada" afirmó Jeff y Wes me miró de forma inquisitoria.

Kurt se alejo de mí y deje de sentir sus suaves manos sobre mis labios.

"Jeff, Darren, vamos, tenemos mucha tarea por hacer" dijo tomando a ambos de las muñecas y empezando a correr.

"¿Nos contaras?" Preguntó David mientras Thad bostezaba.

"A mi no me importa el chisme, pero cuéntenme cuando te dignes a decirle a Kurt lo que sientes y no planear noviazgos falsos para llamar su atención" dijo Thad dando media vuelta y empezar a caminar de forma perezosa a donde quiera que se dirigiese, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

"Y supongo que Thad esta loco por que..." Wes hizo una ademan con la mano, indicando que prosiguiera.

"¿Quién se los dijo?" Pregunté lo que para mi es obvio.

"El rumor de que sales con Jeremiah por que Kurt te reemplazo por Darren corre en estos momentos por todo el colegio" dijo David.

"Aunque no lo creas los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres" Wes se alzó de hombros "Pero lo que ha dicho Thad de que usabas a Jeremiah para sacar celos por parte de Kurt, eso lo dedujo el solito"

"Chicos, ¿Ustedes me diferencian de Darren?" Pregunté.

"Claro, hay cosas que te hacen diferente de el y el de ti" afirmo David.

"Tú eres tú y Darren es Darren, no tienes por que confundirte con eso, cada persona es un mundo distinto" Wes me sonrió "¿A qué va esa pregunta?" Cuestionó.

"Kurt no nos diferencia" dije en un suspiró cansado.

"¿Estas seguro de eso?" Preguntó David.

"Es cierto, ¿Kurt no es de las personas que se fijan en la personalidad y en la más mínima diferencia de las personas?" Cuestionó ahora Wes.

"Si pero, al parecer nosotros somos la excepción" dije.

"Bueno, haz algo para que aprenda a diferenciarte" dijo Wes poniendo su mano en mi hombro "Nadie dijo que es amor era sencillo y aceptémoslo, tu eres pésimo en el romance" sonrió con un deje de burla.

"Gracias por tu apoyo Wes" dije sarcástico.

"No te pongas así hermano" David pasó su brazo por mi otro hombro "Solo tratamos de ayudarte Romeo de bolsillo" rió "En serio Blaine, ¿Cuándo te dará el estirón?" Se burló.

"Cállate" gruñí "Pero gracias chicos"

"¿Qué tal si para practicar ese dueto, no cantan Animal de Neon Trees y como publico unas cuantas chicas de la academia Crawford Contry Day?" Preguntó Wes.

"No lo sé..." Dije "Por lo que veo, Kurt no se siente muy cómodo con el tema sexy"

"Decidido, haremos Animal en dos días" David me soltó al igual que Wes y empezaron a caminar.

"¿Qué tal espuma?" Opinó Wes.

"Claro, ¿Te imaginas a cada Warbler bailando bajo una lluvia de espuma mientras la ropa se nos pega al cuerpo?" Imaginó David "Las chicas nos lloverán, espero conseguir unos números" sonrió y Wes lo siguió. Ambos perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Empecé a pesar en el numero musical, bañados en espuma, corbatas desechas, sacos en el suelo, las blancas camisas a botones, piel porcelana visible gracias a la espuma en aquella camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, cabello alborotado, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos azul-verdosos observándome mientras canta el coro de aquella sexy canción...

"Kurt..." Susurré embobado para luego darme un golpe mental. No debería estar pensando cosas así de el, Kurt es un chico bañado en inocencia y si una escena así llegase a pasar seria de forma inconsciente. Kurt no tiene idea de lo que es la sexualidad.

Kurt, no sabes lo que provocas en mí.

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

**(1) **El bowtruckle es un guardián de árboles que se encuentra principalmente en el oeste de Inglaterra, el sur de Alemania y algunos bosques escandinavos. Es muy difícil divisarlos, ya que son pequeños: su altura máxima es de veinte centímetros; aparentemente están hechos de corteza y ramitas, y tienen dos pequeños ojos de color castaño. El bowtruckle, que come insectos, es una criatura pacífica y muy reservada, pero, si atacan el árbol donde vive, no es raro que salte sobre el leñador y trabajador forestal que intente dañar su hogar y trate de arrancarle los ojos con sus dedos largos y puntiagudos. El ofrecimiento de unas cochinillas aplacará al bowtruckle lo suficiente para que un mago o una bruja puedan sacar madera de varita de árbol. (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix)

**N/a:** ¿Les gustó? Espero que si… siento si demoro pero el colegio me tiene hasta el cuello de tareas…Dx

**PD: **Un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…xD

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a:** Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 2x14 justo después de la fiesta en casa de Rachel.

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...DoBLe PRoBLeMa...**

**...CaPíTuLo 6..**.

La tarde era fría y el viento fuerte, aun así, aquella tarde era agradable. Me encontraba sentado en el césped y apoyando la espalda en un árbol, Thad acostado a un lado del mismo árbol con expresión de aburrimiento. La reunión Warbler no había acabado hacia mucho y Wes junto con David se habían perdido, planeando el dueto improvisado para mañana.

"En serio Blaine" rompió él el silencio "Si gustas de Kurt y él de ti, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?" Se incorporó en el suelo para verme a los ojos "¿Por qué te haces tanto lio?"

"No es tan fácil" respondí "Yo lo rechacé y luego vengo y beso a una de sus amigas y si eso fuera poco, me di cuenta que me gustaba de verdad cuando llego Darren" observé las hojas de los arboles balancearse con el viento.

"Claro, Darren quien intenta usurpar tu puesto de líder Warbler, llevarse la atención de tus amigos y por si fuera poco, llevarse a Kurt" Thad seguía observándome con aburrimiento.

"¿Lo notaste?" Pregunté mirándolo.

"No" respondió secamente "Eso es lo que tú piensas a base de los celos que te dan al ver que Kurt te esta reemplazando" bostezó.

"¿Kurt me esta reemplazando?" Pregunté más para mí que para oír una respuesta de Thad.

"Obvio" respondió él "Si me preguntas pienso que Kurt te esta reemplazando por Darren, tan solo piénsalo" dijo mientras que en ningún momento su expresión cambio, mostrando su aburrimiento y poco interés "Es decir, Darren canta, baila, habla, se comporta, sonríe igual a ti, es tu espejo. Dices que Kurt no puede diferenciarlos, ¿Verdad?" Asentí "Pues yo no lo creo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Digo que Kurt no es que no pueda diferenciarlos, NO quiere diferenciarlos" sonrió y afiló su mirada "Kurt te reemplaza que tú lo recházate"

Hubo un momento de silencio, no era tenso, tan solo reflexivo.

"¿Cuándo te hiciste tan inteligente?" Pregunté de un momento a otro.

Él se alzo de hombros y volvió a recostarse.

"Tan solo digo lo que veo y pienso de la situación" comentó.

"Últimamente Jeff se ha pegado a Kurt mas de lo usual, ¿No te parece?" Pregunté.

"Pues si, últimamente Jeff es muy unido a Kurt y aniquila con la mirada a cualquiera que critique a nuestro contratenor" cerró sus ojos y susurró "Tienes visitas"

Vi como Kurt se acercaba hacia nosotros, caminando algo apresurado hasta plantarse frente de mí, con una expresión sonrojada y algo enojada.

"¿Qué significa esto Blaine Warbler Anderson?" Me mostró una hoja con la caligrafía de Wes. Tome la hoja y leí.

Kurt Hummel:

Por la presente, se le comunica que se le esta otorgando una oportunidad para realizar un dueto a modo de prueba para que usted junto al nuestro líder del coro, Blaine Anderson, participaran también en un dueto de la canción "Animal" de Neon Trees frente a nuestra academia hermana Crawford Country Day.

Esto se esta ejecutando con la previa aprobación del señor Anderson quien fue quien propuso la idea como practica para el dueto de Teenage Dream. Sin duda alguna el consejo Warbler ha aprobado la idea de inmediato.

Con mis mejores deseos.

Atentamente,

Wesley Montgomery

Líder del consejo Warbler

Academia Dalton

Levanté mi vista de la hoja y vi la expresión enojada de Kurt.

"¿Aprobaste esto y no me lo comunicaste?" Preguntó.

Suspiré. "No, esta es una loca idea de Wes"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué pone aquí que tu fuiste el de la idea?" Preguntó a lo que me alcé de hombros.

"No veo la razón de tu enojo Kurt" intervino Thad "Haz estado buscando un solo y a mi parecer un dueto es mejor que nada"

"Si, pero..." Kurt se sonrojó.

"El punto es que Kurt no quiera cantar ESE tipo de canciones" no había notado el momento en que Jeff se había acercado.

"Con 'ESE tipo de canciones' ¿Te refieres a las canciones sexys?" Pregunté y Jeff me observo por un momento.

"¿Qué haces aquí Jeff?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Te vi salir corriendo de nuestra alcoba y me preocupé" contesté con una sonrisa "Además, Darren nos esta esperando" Jeff pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt, le dio media vuelta y se lo llevó.

"Creo que Kurt no tiene solo dos pretendientes" dije observándolos marcharse, fruncí el ceño.

"Y tú eres muy idiota" Thad seguía acostado en el suelo "Jeff esta protegiendo a Kurt de ti, todos los Warbler sabemos el drama que ustedes se traen y supongo que Jeff sabe más las versiones y sentimientos de Kurt ya que comparten habitación" Thad volvió a bostezar.

Al momento mi celular sonó y en la pantalla brillaba el nombre de Jeremiah.

"¿Aló?"

"¿Blaine?" Preguntó a través de la bocina.

"Si, soy yo" contesté "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cómo se que no eres Darren?" Preguntó aun desconfiado.

"Pues te puedo asegurar que se que mi lio amoroso te parece un fic de alguna fanática de alguna pareja gay famosa" dije "Habla, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Llamaba para preguntar que avances has hecho con el chico esclavo de la moda"

"Pues ninguno en realidad, me reclamó el que no le contara de nosotros y en el coro me han dado dos duetos sexys con él, uno mañana y el otro el lunes" contesté ignorando la mirada suspicaz de Thad.

"¿Con que sexy?" Escuché la risa picara de Jeremiah "Espero no me seas infiel mi Romeo de bolsillo" la llamada se corto y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi saco.

"¿Jeremiah es de confiar?" Thad enarcó una ceja.

"Claro que si, yo no le intereso a él ni él a mí" contesté.

"Pero eso no impide que con tanta farsa el termine creyéndose que te quiere" dijo "Hay actores que se meten tanto en sus personajes que se terminan enamorando de su co-estrella y adopta como suyo los sentimientos" se sentó y me miró "Solo digo, aunque no me hagas caso, a veces creo que veo muchas películas con Jeff y Kurt" se levantó y sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y resto de ropa.

"Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde" dijo viendo el cielo que poco a poco oscurecía. Me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar "Un ultimo consejo" volteó a verme por sobre su hombro "No pienses mucho las cosas, actúa" con esas palabras se marchó.

Al día siguiente, no me concentré en ninguna clase, mi tarea se acumulaba cada vez más y si sigo así tendré que pedir ayuda a alguien.

A la hora del almuerzo -igual que en las últimas semanas- he sido ignorado por Kurt quien conversa animadamente con Darren y -últimamente- con Jeff.

Cuando al fin la tarde llego pude acercarme a Kurt e intentar entablar alguna conversación sin que Jeff me mirara de forma asesina o Darren se metiera en la conversación. Había extrañado tanto la risa sarcástica de Kurt, su voz melodiosamente calmada.

"Atención" gritó David desde su asiento "Dentro de una hora interpretaremos la canción Animal frente a las chicas de la academia Crawford Country Day, espero den su mejor actuación" David sonrió al igual que Wes mientras Thad se cruzaba de brazos y tan solo observaba.

Vi como Kurt se ponía nervioso y a ratos me observaba.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No te aprendiste la canción?" Pregunté.

"¿Q-qué te hace pensar que me sucede algo?" Preguntó en tono acido.

"No sé, porque te ves nervioso" dije.

"¿Nervioso yo?" Rió sarcástica y nerviosamente "Ni en tus sueños" afirmó.

"¿Te llevo?" Pregunté, él me miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"No me apetece conducir" tomó su bolso y fue él quien me guió a la salida, justo cuando salíamos Darren llego a nosotros.

"¿Te llevo Kurt?" Preguntó y Jeff a su lado mi miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

"No es necesario, Blaine ya se ofreció" le brindó una sonrisa y se acercó a Darren y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Algo que me molestó de sobre manera.

"Hablamos mas tarde" le dijo para mirar a Jeff, sonreír y negar con la cabeza, Jeff me lanzó una ultima mirada asesina y se calmo "¿Nos vamos?" Kurt me sonreía y empezó a caminar, iba a dar un paso pero dos manos me detuvieron.

Darren agarraba mi muñeca derecha y Jeff la izquierda.

"Cuidado con lo que hagas Blaine, podrás ser mi primo pero no permitiré que lo lastimes" Darren me soltó.

"Vuelve a lastimar a Kurt y ten por seguro que haré que alcances notas mas altas que Kurt" Jeff me soltó y sonrió, el cambio rápido de su expresión sombría a una feliz hizo que se me erizara la piel, asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo.

Darren y Jeff son últimamente muy sobreprotectores con Kurt, hay algo que ellos saben y que yo ignoro.

Kurt me esperaba recargado en la puerta de copiloto de mi auto, le abrí la puerta y el entró con elegancia. Entré al auto y juntos nos dirigimos a la academia femenina.

...

Cuando todo el mundo se había marchado ya, me acerqué a Kurt quien se encontraba peinándose frente a un espejo de bolsillo, su saco y corbata estaban a un lado y su camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, sin mencionar que en ciertas partes -gracias a la lluvia de espuma-, la prenda se pegaba a su cuerpo. Sexy, una visión MUY sexy sin duda.

Pero...

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunté.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Él siguió viéndose al espejo.

"Porque durante toda la canción hiciste esas caras raras" comenté.

"No eran caras raras, eran mis caras sexys" me miró con expresión avergonzada. Muy sexy.

"No te ofendas pero, parecía que tuvieras gases" dije, su expresión endureció un poco y tomó la toalla a su lado para empezar a secar su cuerpo.

"Genial. ¿Cómo se supone que subamos al escenario a venderle al jurado algo sexy si tengo el mismo conocimiento sobre sexualidad que un bebé pingüino?"

Me senté a su lado.

"Relájate" dije, el me mandó una mirada asesina "Relájate" volví a pedir y el suspiró e hizo lo que le pedí, tomé su espejo que era lo suficientemente grande como para mostrar todo su rostro, lo coloque frente a él "Ahora mírate, eres sexy sin que te lo propongas, no tienes que hacer expresiones raras para intentarlo porque tú eres muy atractivo" le sonreí y él se sonrojó completamente, ocultó su rostro en la toalla y susurró:

"Gracias"

Sonreí. "Y sobre tus conocimientos sobre sexualidad, eso es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte" comenté y él me miró confundido.

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

**N/a:** ¿Les gustó? Espero que si… no puse la escena de Animal por que no la cambie más que en la cuestion de que Kurt se quitó corbata y chaqueta, Kurt aun no sabe nada de sexualidad y es algo que VOY a aprovechar ¬w¬

Muchas se preguntaban "¿Por qué Blaine no se declaraba a Kurt si Kurt gustABA de él?" Pues espero que Blaine les haya contestado ;)

**PD: **Un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…xD

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
